


Kiss Kiss

by spacexual (orphan_account)



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Biting, M/M, Power Dynamics, Samezuka, beauty mark, heck yeah, hickey, swimmer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro doesn't think Nitori's a good kisser. He soon finds out just how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

   You’re riding home on the bus and he’s sleeping, just like you should be. He fell asleep leaning against the window and you know from experience that when he gets up he’ll have a red spot on his forehead from pressing against the glass. His earbuds are still in and you half wonder what he was listening to. Then you lean against him and yawn, because you’re tired and though you’re excited for the tournament, you kind of wish you didn’t have to get up so early. You’re both sitting in the very very back of the bus, where the entire back is just one seat. You’ve both put your bags on the unoccupied side because you don’t want people sitting too close. You rub your eyes and tune out the conversations of the other boys, until there’s laughing and you hear your name. You look up, already half – blushing, to see who’s said what – but you don’t have to because the speaker is talking again.

   “I bet Nitori’s a bad kisser.” It’s Seijuro Mikoshiba – the captain. He raises an eyebrow at you and then grins at the other boys, who’re looking from you to him like they’re watching a tennis match. You sigh heavily because you don’t want to deal with this shame and attention and you just want to sleep leaning on Rin. “I’m a great kisser,” you mutter.

   “Sorry? Didn’t catch that.” Seijuro moves into the seat just in front of yours and leans over the top of it, smirking.

   “I said I’m a good kisser,” you say, louder this time. You rest your chin on your palm as you draw your legs up to sit cross – legged. “Did you hear that?” you add. You can’t help the lame comeback, but you’re sleepy and snippy.

   “I don’t believe you.” He’s just teasing you now. “Just how many people have you kissed, hm?”

   Your eyes flicker to the sleeping Rin beside you as you say “Plenty of people.” (You haven’t kissed Rin yet, but you’re getting there.) As you look back at him, Seijuro is giving you his give-me-a-break look. “What, do you want proof or something?” you snap indignantly.

   Seijuro’s answering grin makes your stomach flip. But then he’s pushing your’s and Rin’s bags off and he’s sitting where they were and now he’s leaning towards you and boys are taking out their phones and you can’t believe this is happening and then his lips are on yours and it’s nicer than you thought it’d be. Though his lips are chapped and he’s putting too much pressure on you, you don’t really mind. But then he’s opening his mouth and using his tongue to open your own mouth and you feel a tentative hand on your face, thumb brushing the beauty mark by your eye. Your only coherent thought is that Seijuro’s mouth is very warm and you don’t know why. He tastes like the chlorinated water at the pool and like something you’d find in a garden. You gently nibble at his lower lip because you want to taste more and he gasps unexpectedly, drawing away for a breath before coming back with renewed vigor.

   Now he’s putting his other hand on your shoulder and starting to push you down. You dimly register catcalls and then remember that you’ve never wanted to be a bottom. You take Seijuro and everyone else by surprise and surge up and over, slamming Seijuro down on the spot where your bags used to be and you’re kissing his jawline and gnawing at his earlobe and it’s great and you love it, the feeling of being on top of someone and being able to manipulate a person’s physical feelings just by touching a certain way. He’s got one hand in your hair to pull you closer and one over his mouth to muffle his already-too-loud groans. You start actually biting and leaving hickeys that will last, so that everyone will know that you’re not as bad a kisser as they thought and so they can shut their stupid mouths up. You sit up at that thought, sitting between Seijuro’s knees. You stare down at him and wipe some excess saliva of your face. Seijuro’s pants are tented with his obvious erection and he’s breathing harder than Rin after a long run. You sniff in approval of the admirable hickeys you’ve made and move back to your spot next to Rin as the driver starts yelling at you two from the far far away front of the bus. You turn to look out the window so you can tune out the driver better. Rin has woken up and he’s staring at you with a strange expression on his face. Then heshakes his head a bit and turns back to the window, closing his eyes. You lean against him and use his shoulder for a pillow, taking out your own earbuds so you can block out the world and sleep. Just before you drift off, you hear someone say “ _Damn_ , Nitori.” It sounds like Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> this is suPER SHORt but that's most likely going to be how a buttload of my future fics are gonns be. i find it works best for my creative process!   
> if anyone has any ideas, questions, comments, etc, just comment! let me know what you thought! thanks a bunch, dudes! stay rad!


End file.
